Blood and the Moon
by dr.Tea
Summary: Despair fell for Emptiness, or was it the other way arround? Nnoitra x Ulquiorra. Rated M for smut and Nnoitra's language.


**Blood and the Moon**

_You, the missing part of Me_

_(Nnoitra Gilga x Ulquiorra Cifer by dr. Tea on )_

Everything around him was darkness. Almost two hours had passed. He cursed himself for not realizing what Grimmjow had been up to. He should've seen it. Sealing him in another dimension was clever, he had to admit. Even if he would soon break free. In this dimension, he had no knowledge of what passed on in Hueco Mundo. All Grimmjow had done was buy himself time. Ulquiorra would set everything straight once he returned. Just a little longer, and he would've broken free.

Finally, the blue sky of Las Noches revealed itself above him. He could breathe in air full of spirit-particles. It felt nice. He would've closed his eyes, just to savor the moment. But he couldn't. Something was not right. He could sense it.

There was one reatsu he always kept a look on. It was a habit, nothing more. And right now, he couldn't find it. He couldn't feel it.

Ulquiorra rarely showed any emotions, but the look on his face right now, was that of fear. His eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say something. Like he wanted to reject what he felt. This couldn't be. There was no way...

He used his sonido to travel fanatically around Las Noches. Where was he? _Where was he? _Ulquiorra couldn't feel him at all. Surely, he wasn't dead. No - he shouldn't even have that thought. It was just impossible.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, when he finally found the person he was looking for. A long, lean body law covered in blood. Even the sand around it was red. He had never seen Nnoitra's skin look that pale.

For seconds, which felt like an eternity, he was unable to move. Unable to think. He just stared at his fellow Espada. And then he snapped out of it.

He was over at Nnoitra's side in an instant, and kneeled down beside him. Was he breathing? There was so much blood... Two deep cuts across Nnoitra's brode chest. How could he still be alive?

But he was. Ulquiorra could see his chest moving ever so slowly up and down.

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra called. His voice didn't come out in its usual monotone. The worry in it was clearly visible. There was no response. Ulquiorra's cold, calculating brain wasn't working like usual. Nnoitra was unconscious, there was no way he would answer. He knew that. And yet, he called for him again. "Nnoitra." and again. "Nnoitra!" The last time he grasped the remains of the other's uniform, pulling his upper-body up. The tall Arrancar remained still.

Hollows lack hearts, this is known by everyone. Of course, Ulquiorra was fully aware that he too, had no heart. But, if he was heartless - why did his chest hurt like this? Why was his hands trembling? And why couldn't he let go of Nnoitra?

"Don't you dare!" He suddenly yelled. When he raised his voice, he felt a stinging kind of pain in his eyes, and his vision became a little blurry. He realized that real, salty tears were now trailing the paths of his green marks. "Don't you dare die. You're the strongest Espada! You've always said you're the strongest!" He pulled Nnoitra even further up, so that their faces were closer together. "How can the strongest Espada die!?" His grasp slipped, and Nnoitra fell back to the ground without a sound. Ulquiorra looked to the sky. It was out of focus, and so was his mind. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't control himself from drawing in sharp drags of air. And, he couldn't, for the life of him, stop the tears from falling.

He stirred when something suddenly touched his hand. He turned his attention, and saw that it was Nnoitra's long, bony fingers which had come up to take a very, very light hold of his hand. The Arrancar opened his only eye.

"Ulquiorra." Was all he said. His voice was even more rusty than usual. But it was there. Nnoitra was there.

Ulquiorra was a cold man. He never showed any emotions, and most believed him to lack them entirely. Nnoitra Gilga knew that this was far from true. The Cuatro Espada didn't lack emotions. They were there. They were just... Hard to provoke.

The first time Nnoitra made Ulquiorra feel was years ago.

"Oi, Ulquiorra." Nnoitra's voice was probably the most unpleasant thing the green-eyed Espada knew of. He always said the same thing, and Ulquiorra was sick and tired of it. "Fight me." Yes, there it was. Just a request, but the way he said it made it sound more like a challenge.

"No." He answered, coldly.

"Why the hell not?" He always asked him why, and Ulquiorra always answered with the same thing.

"It would not benefit Aizen-Sama." After that answer, Nnoitra would roll his one eye, give Ulquiorra a glare, and maybe even swing his Zanpakuto at him, but then he would leave him alone. This day was different.

"Aizen-Sama, Aizen-Sama, _Aizen-Sama! _All I ever hear you talk about it him! If you're strong, you shouldn't act like his little bitch!" Maybe it was because this was so out of their rutine, which Ulquiorra had gotten used to. Or maybe he was just really tired of Nnoitra. Or maybe something else. Either way, the result was Ulquiorra's first outburst.

"When will you leave me alone!? I'm sick of you! Get the hell out of here!" He yelled at the taller man.

They both just stood there in awe. Ulquiorra had never snapped like that. Not because he tried to 'keep his cool', or anything like that. No, it was simply because he had never felt angry enough to actually yell. Nnoitra's narrow, gray eye met his. Nnoitra didn't say a word, he just turned on his heels and left the other speechless.

This was the first time Ulquiorra ever felt.

Everything hurt. His whole body trembled as he looked up into those deep, green eyes. His lungs had a hard time providing him with air. He could feel reatsu leaving him, together with more and more blood. His vision was blurry, but he kept his eye locked to the other's.

Nnoitra hated pity. He couldn't stand when people felt sorry for him. He would never forgive anyone for looking down on him. But he knew Ulquiorra wouldn't.

"Ulquiorra." He repeated the name..

"Be quiet." Was the answer.

He wasn't afraid of death. He had always wanted to die. But the look in Ulquiorra's eyes made him think differently. For the first time since he had fallen to the ground after fighting the Shinigami, he wanted to live. But, he couldn't see a way of surviving this. He was already too weak to stand.

"I'm going to help you stand up, and take you inside the castle." Ulquiorra said. To others, he would've sounded calm and collected, but Nnoitra knew he wasn't. He also knew Ulquiorra was asking him if it was okay to assist him, since he knew about Nnoitra's deathwish.

"Alright." He said, barely opening his mouth.

"Be quiet."

Ulquiorra put his arm behind Nnoitra's neck, and pushed him up into a sitting-position. More blood poured out of his wounds. The tall Arrancar didn't make a sound, even though his muscles begged for him to lay down again. "Don't fall back down." Ulquiorra ordered, and let go of Nnoitra to stand up. He barely managed to keep his body from falling, but forced it through. Ulquiorra dragged him to his feet.

Nnoitra's 93 kilo heavy body was nothing to Ulquiorra. He was the Cuatro Espada after all. Because Nnoitra was so tall, it was a little difficult to move while dragging him, but he still managed it.

By the time they got inside, Nnoitra had passed out again.

After lying him gently down on the bed in his room, Ulquiorra called for the healers. All while being his usual, cold self. Well, that's what it looked like at least. But he was scared. The thought of losing his fellow Espada was probably the most terrifying thought of all.

He closed the door to Nnoitra's room. The healers were inside, and there was nothing more he could do. He could only hope and pray that it wasn't too late. Surely, there was nobody as tough as Nnoitra. Yes, he would definitely pull through.

It didn't take long for Nnoitra to wake up. The healers did a good job patching him up, and his enormous reatsu helped the healing-process. He opened his eye, and looked about for Ulquiorra, but he was nowhere to be found. Well, he hadn't really expected the other to sit by his bed. He closed his eye again. Despite the fact that he had been saved hurt his pride, he didn't regret it. Because he had seen that look in Ulquiorra's eyes.

He suddenly felt a very familiar reatsu, and sat up in the bed. He heard the healers protest and tell him to please lay back down, because he wasn't recovered. But how could he lay down when that was Ulquiorra's reatsu? How could he relax when Ulquiorra was fighting in his released form? And how could he possibly think about himself when Ulquiorra's reatsu was falling?

The second time Nnoitra had made Ulquiorra feel had been very different from the first one.

Nnoitra was often bored. This wasn't surprising, since the only thing he wanted to do was fight. And Hueco Mundo wasn't exactly overflowing with good opponents for him. Most Hollows were too weak, and those who weren't, refused to fight him.

This day was no different. He was basically bored out of his mind. So, he decided to play a prank on one of the other Espada. The one he had chosen was Szayel Aporro.

As innocent as a prank might sound, Nnoitra's pranks almost always involved the possibility of death. However, this one was rather innocent. Well... Innocent in the face of Nnoitra anyway.

The first part of his plan involved getting into Szayel's lab. This was something he had never tried before. He knew Szayel was a genius and all of that, but he still underestimated him. Well, he got to pay for that when he fell for one of the scientist's traps.

Ulquiorra was walking around the castle, and came past Szayel Aporro's lab. A place he would usually avoid. He stopped and stared when he saw that someone had fallen into one of the traps.

The first and most basic trap that Szayel had put on his lab, was that anyone who touched the door would be trapped inside the door itself. And now, a certain tall Espada was squeezed up against the doorframe. He looked more angry than Ulquiorra had ever seen him.

"Don't just fuckin' stand there!" the Espada yelled, and Ulquiorra bursted out in laughter.

This was the first time in his life Ulquiorra actually laughed. He had no idea what he was doing, but of course, he had seen and heard others do it. The action surprised both himself, and of course, Nnoitra.

The laughing lasted for quite some time. Nnoitra said nothing. He didn't look insulted or angry. A look of disbelief was on his face.

When Ulquiorra was finally done, he helped unseal Nnoitra from the trap. They looked at each other, one steel eye meeting huge green orbs. None of them said anything, and then they walked separate ways.

This was the second time Nnoitra made Ulquiorra feel.

Nnoitra got out of bed, ignoring the now loud protests from the healers. He even pushed one out of the way, hard enough for the Arrancar to crash into the wall, and not move anymore. After taking a few steps, he was sure that he could use Sonido, and so he did.

Locating Ulquiorra wasn't hard, Nnoitra was pretty good at tracking reatsu. He had to be - if he wanted to fight strong opponents. He saw a hole in the sky, which he knew wasn't a sky, but a rooftop. His heart was racing, and his wounds ached, but this was no time for that. Ulquiorra's reatsu was falling by the second.

When he came up on the rooftop, he saw four people. Kurosaki, who he had fought earlier, the ginger-bitch Aizen had left in Ulquiorra's care (much to Nnoitra's annoyance), a guy with glasses he had never seen before, and Ulquiorra himself.

He had gotten there just in time to see Ulquiorra's Resurrection, before the Espada lost it. Nnoitra panicked. Resurrections only disappeared when the owner was close to death. Ulquiorra remained on his feet, his eyes lidded. Nnoitra could see that there was only a few seconds left before he would fall.

But he was there to catch him.

In just an hour, their roles had been reversed.

If Ulquiorra had been defeated, Nnoitra knew that he stood no chance. Of course, he would never admit something like that. But right now he wasn't in the best of shapes. After Ulquiorra, he was the next in rank, but he didn't feel like it right now.

"Didn't Kenpachi kill you?" Nnoitra barely heard the Shinigami speak, too busy holding onto Ulquiorra, and thinking of what the fuck he was supposed to do. "You wanna fight again? Don't think that it'll be like last time!" Nnoitra didn't answer.

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra suddenly spoke. His voice gave Nnoitra strength.

"Shut up, I'm gonna get ya outta here."

"No, Nnoitra. Aizen-sama left me in charge."

Nnoitra knew what that meant. His one eye widened, and his hold on the other tightened. There was nothing for it. He would have to fight then. If Aizen had left Ulquiorra in charge, and then been defeated by the very person he had reassured Aizen wouldn't be a problem... Nnoitra knew what Aizen would do to Ulquiorra. He knew what kind of man he was. He was a _Shinigami, _and they didn't give a fuck about Hollows.

He picked up Santa Teresa, which he had dropped to hold onto Ulquiorra. He turned around, and faced his enemy.

"Oh, so you wanna fight after all?" Kurosaki took his stance. Nnoitra said nothing. His usual urge to fight wasn't present. He didn't want to fight this Shinigami just to fight him. He _had _to fight him to protect Ulquiorra. Deep down, he knew that it was futile. Of course he knew.

"Nnoitra. Don't." Ulquiorra's voice was failing, but he still tried to stop Nnoitra from tossing himself into this impossible fight.

"I ain't got no choice, idiot. I ain't gonna let ya die."

"Nnoitra!" But the tall Arrancar didn't listen. He raised his Zanpakuto to the sky.

"_Inore, _Santa Teresa!"

The third time Nnoitra made Ulquiorra feel, came shortly after the second one.

After the incident by the lab, the shorter Espada had seeked out Nnoitra's company. Whether or not this was intentional, none of them knew. They just 'happened' to pass each other in the hallways more often. And even though Ulquiorra was always the first to arrive at meetings, and Nnoitra second to last, they now arrived together.

Of course, they both noticed this, but Nnoitra was the first one to address the matter.

One day, they passed each other in the castle, for the fifth time that day.

"Ulquiorra." The tall had said, making the other halt. "What are ya tryin' to do, huh? Do ya wanna fight me? What are ya plannin'? I fuckin' hate this waitin', if ya wanna kill me then hurry up and bring it!" The green eyed man looked up at the other.

"I have no desire to fight you." He said after a while, a long enough pause to make Nnoitra look just a little bit annoyed.

"Then what the fuck do ya want?"

The question was a hard one. Ulquiorra thought about it for a long, long time. What did he want from the other? Why did he keep ending up where he was all the time? Why could he always tell exactly where Nnoitra's reatsu was? And why did his feet keep leading him to cross paths with the tall Espada?

"I don't know." He said. The answer clearly annoyed the other.

"Hah? How can ya not know what ya fuckin' want? Yer tellin' me ya just enjoy my company? That's just a bad joke!"

At the words 'enjoy my company', Ulquiorra's non-existing heart jumped in his chest, and a hint of faint red appeared on his pale cheeks. He had never experienced his face going hot like this.

Nnoitra had looked surprised every time he had made Ulquiorra have an emotional reaction. But this time, he looked astonished. Like he was in shock.

Ulquiorra felt a big hand with slender, bony fingers press against his chest, and in the next second, he was pushed forcefully into the wall, hard enough to break it. He let it happen. Of course he could've stopped Nnoitra. He was ranked _fourth _after all. He held a higher rank. He was stronger.

Nnoitra's hand stayed on his chest for seconds. "Yer fuckin' weird, ya know that?" His voice wasn't hostile, nor was it amused. Ulquiorra couldn't tell what emotion lay behind it. And with that, the tall Espada left him.

The fourth time, was the last time Ulquiorra had count on. After that, Nnoitra had made him feel something constantly. Every second of every day.

The fourth time happened exactly 12 days, four hours, five minutes and twenty seconds after the third.

Nnoitra had seen Ulquiorra head for his room. He had been waiting for that for hours now. He followed, knowing Ulquiorra was fully aware of his presence.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just walked right in, closing the door behind himself.

The first thing Ulquiorra noticed about Nnoitra when he came into the room, was that he wasn't carrying Santa Teresa. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen the Espada without his beloved weapon.

"I've been doin' some thinkin'." Nnoitra said, looking right at him.

"That's a first."

"Shut up." The tall man was over by his side in a split second. He had seen him coming, of course, but he let him step close. He let him into his personal space. "I've figured it out. Why ya keep stalkin' me." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Had Nnoitra come to a conclusion about this matter before himself? Impossible.

"And what is your conclusion?"

"Ya still haven't figured it out? I thought ya were supposed to be so smart."

"I am. Far more intelligent than you, I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Doesn't sound like it. If ya don't even know what ya feel." Ulquiorra thought about his words for a moment.

"I do not feel. I am Emptiness."

"Ya see, that's where yer wrong. Ya do feel." Nnoitra's right hand moved to Ulquiorra's jacket, and opened it. The shorter Arrancar didn't understand what he was playing at. What was his game? His jacket was soon open all the way to the bottom, exposing his fairly toned chest and stomach. Nnoitra's hand was now on his skin, trailing down from his hollow hole, all the way down his chest. "Ya don't feel this?" His fingers were warm against his pale skin. His thoughts were a mess. He tried to analyze what was going on in his own brain, but it was no use. If he was to put them into words, it would be 'Nnoitra, don't stop'.

"I feel you touching my skin. When I say that I do not feel, I do not mean it in a physical way."

"So, ya don't like it? Ya don't hate it?" He asked, his hand moving upwards again, until it stopped by Ulquiorra's throat, right beneath his hollow-hole. Ulquiorra was quiet. He was usually very good at analyzing things, but this, he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand what was happening to his body, and to his _heart. _

Nnoitra suddenly leaned down, erasing their height-difference. They were face to face. But Nnoitra wasn't the one to lean in. Ulquiorra's body moved on its own, and he closed the space between them. Lips met, and the green eyed Espada understood everything.

The kiss was soft at first, like they were both testing if this was okay. But Nnoitra didn't do soft for long. His long tongue forced the other's mouth open, and pushed inside. None of them made a sound. Ulquiorra felt his legs go weak, as that slippery tongue moved around his own. A few seconds later, he found himself on the bed.

Nnoitra hovered over him like a beast over a fresh kill. His skinny fingers dug into Ulquiorra's skin, and left red marks. "If ya don't like it, kill me. Tear my throat open so that I can drown in my own blood." His breath felt hot against his face. And his hands were so warm. Nnoitra leaned down for yet another kiss. Ulquiorra found himself arching his head upwards to meet his lips. It honestly looked like Nnoitra was surprised. But only for second. A grin spread across his face. "Didn't think ya'd be this willing." He mumbled, before licking the other's lips gently. Ulquiorra knew it was only for so long the other would stay soft and gentle. This was Nnoitra after all. But why on earth was Ulquiorra okay with this? There was only one explanation. Because it _felt _amazing. His heart, which didn't even exist hammered wildly in his chest.

Ulquiorra still hadn't said a word.

A long tongue was suddenly running down his neck. It was hot and wet, and he arched into it, without being able to stop himself.

Nnoitra moved down his chest, licking, and sometimes biting, but he was still pretty gentle. His mouth was soon at Ulquiorra's right nipple, and he started licking it. And then sucking, still careful. Still gentle. The smaller Espada let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "That ain't no moan. I wanna hear yer voice already."

Nnoitra got to work on the other's uniform, pulling off his pants, leaving the other completely exposed, while staying fully dressed himself.

It would appear Nnoitra was quick on foreplay (not really a surprise). He pushed three fingers into Ulquiorra's mouth. The other didn't struggle. "Ya'd want my fingers first, or yer not gonna be able to walk." He said with a wicked grin. Ulquiorra sucked on his fingers, covering them in saliva. The one-eyed man seemed to be enjoying it, but quickly snapped out of his small daze He removed his hand, and without any warning, he placed it at Ulquiorra's entrance, and pushed one sharp finger deep inside. The pale Espada let out a small huf, which could've been a moan in disguise. "Yer free to kill me anytime ya want." Nnoitra pushed the finger deeper, before he started thrusting it, angled a little upwards. His movements were rather slow at first, but they soon became rough. Ulquiorra was hard, and his level of lust higher than it had ever been before. Ever. He hadn't done this before, but he could still tell Nnoitra was good. Really good.

Nnoitra added another finger, and smiled smugly, tongue between his teeth as he fingerfucked his fellow, but higher ranked, Espada. He added another finger, and scissored them widely. He knew that no matter how long he took with the foreplay, it wouldn't be enough. Ulquiorra would just have to suck it up, because he couldn't wait anymore.

"I'm done treatin' ya like a fuckin' princess." He informed, and pulled his fingers out. Ulquiorra didn't care. He didn't care what Nnoitra did. As long as he did _something. _

He crawled between his legs, pushing them apart in an almost painful angle. He pulled down his own pants, and Ulquiorra could now see what exactly was going to go inside of him. At first, he was honestly a bit worried. How would something that big ever fit? Even though his face never gave his emotions away, Nnoitra picked up on them. "Yer gonna have to kill me if ya don't want it." He said, and again, with no warning, he pushed inside of him. Ulquiorra threw his head backwards, and moaned. Loudly. There was no holding any of the sound back. It hurt. It burned. But he loved it.

Nnoitra looked down at his partner, feeling compassion for a second. He wasn't even half way in. He pushed further, and loved the half moan, half scream leaving the other. When he was almost all the way in, he thrust, hard, pushing the rest of himself deep into the other Arrancar.

Ulquiorra was panting hard. So much of his composure lost in such short time. His whole lower body was burning and he could feel Nnoitra throbbing inside of him.

Again, Nnoitra showed signs of kindness, since he gave the other a few moments to adjust to his size. As if he could ever get used to it. But, Nnoitra wasn't a very patient man, so the time he gave Ulquiorra wasn't much.

The green-eyed man whimpered as the other pulled out of him, and moaned loudly when he suddenly thrust back in. Nnoitra kept going like this for a while. Not particularly fast, and not as deep as he could. He wanted Ulquiorra to ask for it.

The shorter Espada was lying there, loving every second of their sex. But he wanted more. He wanted Nnoitra deeper, and harder. And faster. For God's sake. Faster.

"Nnoitra." His name came out half like a moan. The other loved how it sounded, and obliged him by thrusting deeper. He took a hold of Ulquiorra's hips to get more force. "Nnoitra." Ulquiorra moaned again, louder this time. "Nnoitra!"

Ulquiorra's eyes weren't closed. They were locked with Nnoitra's single one, as Nnoitra kept fucking him hard. He wanted to see his whole face. Moving his hand up, he pulled off Nnoitra's eyepatch before he could do anything to prevent it. He put his hand behind his head, and pushed him downwards for a kiss. His fingers accidentally pushed inside of Nnoitra's hollow hole, and the tall Arrancar let out a yelp.

"Don't ya dare touch it!" He sneered at the other, his face harsh. But Ulquiorra wasn't afraid of him. He pushed his fingers deep inside it again, and Nnoitra moaned. "Don't!" He hissed, and tried to pull away. But Ulquiorra was fast, and way stronger. Within a second, he was straddling the other.

"Is this why you hide it?" Ulquiorra asked, and put his fingers back inside the hole in his eye. Nnoitra's whole body jerked into the touch. He was still inside of Ulquiorra, and the smaller Arrancar suddenly felt something hot spill inside of him. Ulquiorra stroked his fingers along the inside of the hole, as Nnoitra came.

"Ya fuckin' asshole. Ya ruined the sex." Nnoitra huffed, slowly coming down from his highs.

"No. Keep going." Ulquiorra needed more.

"I can't! Ya fuckin' made me cum!" He sneered, but moaned when Ulquiorra put his fingers back inside.

"Keep going." He ordered.

Nnoitra was still a little hard, but he was too sensitive right now. He couldn't possibly keep going.

"I can't!" He tried.

"Fuck me, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said, looking right at him, and he pushed his fingers in and out of his hollow hole.

"You fuckin' whore!" Nnoitra growled at him, before suddenly thrusting upwards. With this new position, Nnoitra hit his prostate dead on.

Nnoitra was loud. He couldn't control his voice at all. "Fuckin' get yer fingers off of me. I'm gonna-" Ulquiorra showed him no mercy. He began to rock his hips on top of Nnoitra, to meet his thrusts. It felt amazing. Ulquiorra let himself loose together with Nnoitra's loud moans, and rode the tall Arrancar hard as he fingered his oddly sensitive hollow hole.

Luckily for Nnoitra, they came together this time. Ulquiorra's body clenched together around him, and he couldn't take it anymore. With a wild shudder, and a moan that tore at his throat, he came hard for the second time. Ulquiorra captured his mouth and finished too, moaning Nnoitra's name into the owner's hot mouth.

The green-eyed Espada woke up the next morning, to find himself... Not alone. This was the first time in his life he had woke up next to someone. Of course, he remembered everything that had happened. Down to the smallest of details. But he hadn't expected Nnoitra to stay through the night. He would've thought him to be the sort of guy who left .

They were lying next to each other, and Nnoitra had a long arm wrapped around the smaller Espada.

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra spoke to wake him up. The other Arrancar growled, and turned a little.

"Shut the fuck up. I wanna sleep."

"That is fine by me, but do let go of me, so that I can return to my duties, while you sleep.

"Didn't ya hear me? I said I wanna sleep. Shut up." Nnoitra knew very well that Ulquiorra could order him around, due to his rank. But that didn't stop him from pulling the smaller male even closer. And Ulquiorra let him.

Ulquiorra didn't understand why he couldn't just let go of him. He had already said that it was fine that he slept. He never took Nnoitra for the cuddling type. He never took _himself _for the cuddling type. But he found himself relaxing in Nnoitra's hold.

"Nnoitra." Ulquiorra spoke after a while.

"Oh for the fuckin' love of... Why do ya have to be so talkative in the mornin' huh? Ya were bein' such a quiet bitch last night. Well, in the beginnin' anyway." He saw Nnoitra's thin lips pull into a smirk. Ulquiorra said nothing. "Well, what'cha want? Don't be callin' my name without a reason." He opened his one eye to look at the other.

"Why did you do this?" Ulquiorra asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Did what? Fucked ya?" He grinned.

"No, not that. Why did you stay? Why are you still here? What do you want?" Ulquiorra couldn't stop the questions from coming. Nnoitra sighed.

"Ain't ya full of questions... Fuck, it's to early for this. I wanna sleep." He closed his eye again.

"No. Answer."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Nnoitra. Answer."

The tall Arrancar sat up, leaning over Ulquiorra.

"I said shut the fuck up! Why do ya have to spoil everythin' with yer dumb questions?" Oh, Nnoitra was intimidated. That's what this was. Ulquiorra could've smirked, but didn't. Lucky for him.

"Answer. It's an order."

"Don't ya be pullin' that fuckin' rank bullshit on me. Ranks don't mean shit."

Ulquiorra leaned up, and kissed Nnoitra's harsh mouth. Well, his words were harsh, but his lips were soft and gentle. The green-eyed one pulled the one-eyed down with him, and they lay there, kissing each other for a while. Their kisses were rather tender, considering who the parties were.

"Answer." Ulquiorra whispered against his lips. Nnoitra sighed again.

"Ya know what my cause of death is, right?"

"Despair."

Nnoitra looked away, and took a long break. He was clearly uncomfortable. Ulquiorra hadn't seen him like this before. The Espada normally didn't give two shits about anything. And he certainly never felt embarrassed. But somehow, this topic was a hard one for him to discuss.

"I don't feel it when I'm with ya." He finally said.

And Ulquiorra understood . He thought about his own feeling of emptininess, which was his cause of death. He didn't feel it. Or, it was still there, but it wasn't as strong as usual.

"It's the same for me." Ulquiorra said, mostly because Nnoitra was looking very, _very _embarrassed. (As embarrassed as one would expect a man like Nnoitra to look anyway).

They kissed again.

And again.

Nnoitra's mouth was hungry, and Ulquiorra wanted it to devour him.

"Don't ya go thinkin' that I'll love ya. I ain't never gonna love."

Ulquiorra watched in horror as Nnoitra forced himself into Ressurection. He shouldn't to that. Not with his injuries.

"Nnoitra! Stop! That's an order!" He tried. But his commands had never been very effective on the other. Not since they had found each other. Not even before that.

Even though Ulquiorra knew it was selfish, he wanted Kurosaki to show mercy. He wanted him to let Nnoitra escape. Perhaps the old Kurosaki would've, but this was his hollow form, and nobody could expect any sort of kindness from it.

Ulquiorra saw that Kurosaki was about to fire a cero, and it was directed right at him. Nnoitra saw it too.

Ulquiorra could smell blood. But it wasn't his own. It was Nnoitra's. And those were Nnoitra's arms wrapped around him. Six of them. Though, four soon crumbled to pieces, and disappeared. So, Nnoitra had taken the hit for him. Why would he do that? "Why? Nnoitra? WHY!?" He yelled at him.

"'Cause I was wrong." His voice was barely there.

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" He knew he shouldn't force Nnoitra to speak.

"I do. Actually. Love. Ya."

Nnoitra fell down. His grip on Ulquiorra wasn't there anymore. The smaller Arrancar felt hot blood literally soak him through his clothes. And Nnoitra wasn't breathing anymore. He wasn't moving. He wasn't going to get up and fight. He was never going to proclaim himself as the strongest Espada ever again.

Ulquiorra couldn't breathe. His lungs wouldn't fill up with air.

His cause of death had always been Emptiness. But he had never truly know what it meant. Until now. So this was Despair. So this was Emptiness. Blood and... The moon.


End file.
